Arrgg, menyebalkan!
by zhaErza
Summary: Sekuel: I love you, Mr. Arrogant! / Bagi Karin, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi selain menatap seringai kemenangan di wajah si sombong itu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, gadis itu akan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasa kesal karena digoda si mata panda./ Arrrggg, menyebalkan!/ Ketika si Tsundere dan si Kepala Batu digoda habis-habisan oleh sang kekasih. RnR. DLDR.


**Arggg, menyebalkan! **

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

_Pair_: Sasuke-Karin &amp; Gaara-Sakura

_Warning:_ Sekuel fic dari "I Love You, Mr. Arrogant!"

_Genre: Family__ and__ Romance_

* * *

Summary:

Bagi Karin, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi selain menatap seringai kemenangan di wajah si sombong itu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, gadis itu akan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasa kesal karena digoda si mata panda./ Arrrggg, menyebalkan!/ Ketika si Tsundere dan si Kepala Batu digoda habis-habisan oleh sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Karin PoV

Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan lelaki seperti dia ini? Oh ... aku bersumpah, dia memang memiliki wajah tampan yang minta dicium oleh seluruh gadis. Catat itu, seluruh gadis. Mungkin kecuali adikku Sakura. Ya, gadis _pink_ itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan si _playboy_ yang sialannya sekarang menjadi kekasihku. _Hell yeah!_

Dan coba lihat tubuh sempurna itu! Gadis mana yang tidak memujanya dan tidak ingin menjilat setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang dianugerahi otot kekar di mana-mana? Aku bersumpah, seluruh gadis menjerit ketika melihat si sialan ini membuka bajunya saat memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola antar fakultas pekan lalu. Dan lelaki di sampingku ini memang luar biasa sialannya karena berani menggoda gadis-gadis di depan wajahku waktu itu. Hey, aku ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihmu sialan!

Dan yang lebih sial lagi, kenapa aku mencintai pria sialan semacam ini? Ok, berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata 'sialan' hari ini. Ya, Tuhan. Ampunilah perangaiku yang buruk dalam berkata-kata ini. Jika Sakura tahu kalau aku selalu memaki kekasihku dalam hati begini, pasti adik manisku yang keras kepalanya minta ampun itu akan menceramahiku.

"Karin, besok malam kau diundang ke acara pertunangan Naruto, bukan? Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama."

Lihat itu, bahkan dia tidak mau mendiskusikannya denganku dulu dan malah langsung memerintah seenaknya.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Kaukira aku ini kacungmu." Aku langsung membuang wajahku ke arah lain dan membenarkan posisi kacamataku.

Saat aku meliriknya yang masih berjalan di sampingku, aku malah merasa malu dan sebal karena ia menyeringai dan menatapku.

"Aku yakin kau akan kelihatan cantik, Karin."

"Jangan menggodaku, Uchiha!" Aku tidak akan termakan godaannya.

"Tenanglah, Karin. Jangan cemburu karena Naruto sudah bertunangan. Giliran kita akan segera tiba."

Mataku langsung terbelalak karena ucapannya.

"Ja-jangan asal bicara, _Baka_! Memangnya siapa yang mau d-denganmu."

"Kaucantik kalau sedang memerah, kautahu?" Arrrrggg ... dia memang Uchiha menyebalkan.

Normal PoV

Sasuke masih menatap karin dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibir tipisnya. Sebelum gadis itu kembali mengomel dan mencari-cari alasan dengan tidak jelas. Dengan cepat lelaki bermata gelap itu menarik tangan sang kekasih untuk mendekat kepadanya. Bibir tipisnya pun ia tempelkan dengan lembut kepada gadis berambut merah menyala itu, membuat Karin terdiam dengan kakunya.

"Da-dasar menyebalkan!"

Karin berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil karena melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Betapa Sasuke menyukai Karin yang sedang ngambek seperti ini. Ia pun menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar langkah karin yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Manis." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang senior perempuan berambut kecokelatan, gadis itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan mata benci dan sebal. Oh, lihatlah kedua orang yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya itu. Mereka sedang kelihatan sangat asyik bercengkrama. Bahkan, sang gadis yang memiliki rambut kecokelatan itu sedang tertawa-tawa geli sambil memukul lengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika si gadis menyentuh lengannya atau menggandeng tangannya mesra. Tidak tahan lagi karena melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu, akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar tidak setia." Ungkapnya dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sakura berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu keluar kampus, ia ingin cepat-cepat berada di rumah dan masuk ke kamar untuk melakukan gegana (gelisah, galau, merana) di depan jendela.

Dengan pandangan yang tidak konsentrasi, si gadis merah jambu akhirnya menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja lengan orang itu tidak memeganginya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang tengah ia tabrak itu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? _Go-gomennasai,_ saya tidak melihat anda tadi." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan sopan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aa ... _yare-yare_. Tak apa Sakura, aku yang salah karena membaca buku sambil berjalan." Lelaki yang usianya sekita sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu pun mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum sampai bola matanya menyipit.

Sakura yang memerhatikan bola mata dosennya itu menyipit menyimpulkan kalau sang dosen tengah tersenyum. Dosen yang satu ini menurut Sakura sangat unik karena selalu memakai masker ke manapun ia pergi.

Sakura seketika terdiam sambil menatap dosennya itu karena berpikir ingin menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin diketahuinya ini atau tidak.

"_Etto_ ... apa _sensei_ selalu tidak sehat, sampai-sampai harus memakai masker terus? Aku penasaran dengan wajah _sensei_?" Sakura berbicara dengan polos tanpa memedulikan Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum kembali karena mendengarkan pertanyaan gadis yang menjadi mahasiswinya ini.

Tanpa sengaja, Kakashi melihat ke arah samping untuk mencari jawaban dari Sakura dan mata lelaki berambut keperakan itu pun mengarah kepada lelaki berambut merah yang sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. _Dasar. _Ucapnya dalam hati karena mengetahui kalau lelaki itu adalah pacar gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku dan meninggalkan kekasihmu itu," tunjuk Kakasih kepada lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari samping mereka dan Sakura melihat pemuda berambut merah sedang menatap mereka datar, "jika aku melepaskan maskerku." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang kembali menyipit bertanda ia tersenyum.

"Huuu ... _sensei_ terlalu percaya diri."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya kemudian dengan lambaian tangan kepada Sakura dan Sakura juga melambaikan tangan kepada _sensei_-nya itu.

"Kau sangat akrab dengannya?" Gaara berucap dengan nada datar ketika sudah sampai di samping gadis yang hari ini memakai bando putih.

"Biasa saja. Kau juga akrab sekali dengan teman wanitamu." Ucap Sakura tidak kalah datar.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya karena mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Sampai bergandengan tangan segala." Gaara tersenyum dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan Sang gadis lagi. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa nada berbicara kekasihnya ini menjadi datar.

"Kaucemburu, eh?" ucapnya menatap reaksi sang gadis. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa, "Kelihatan semakin mengemaskan." Tambahnya lagi. Dan berhasil, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Gaara menggandeng lengan kekasihnya dengan susah payah setelah beberapa kali ditepis oleh Sakura. Gadis ini bisa sangat keras kepala jika ia mau.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung universitas itu dengan masih bergandengan tangan, walau Gaara harus ekstra sabar karena melihat raut wajah yang masam dan hentakkan tangan gadisnya yang sesekali membuat gandengan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Jika kaumarah dan diam saja seperti ini, itu berarti apa yang aku katakan benar, kan?" Gaara tersenyum maklum saat cibiran Sakura terdengar olehnya.

"Tukang selingkuh."

Sakura PoV

Lihat senyum yang sok suci itu, benar-benar menyebalkan. Gadis mana yang tidak cemburu saat melihat pacarnya dengan asik berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis asing yang kemungkinan adalah seniorku dan teman sekelasnya. Dasar panda bodoh, apa dia tidak peka?

"Aku tahu kau mengataiku bodoh." Apaaa? Sekarang dia menjadi si pembaca pikiran lagi. Jadi itu memang kemampuannya atau apa?

Lelaki ini luar biasa sekali. Tapi, dia tetap menyelingkuhi aku.

"Ok, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sayang? Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh." GOMBAL. CEH.

ARRRR ... menyebalkan! Kenapa dia malah terkikik geli seperti itu? Ini tidak lucu, dasar tidak tahu diri.

"Baiklah, Cantik. Jika kauingin tahu, gadis yang tadi menggandeng tanganku itu adalah pacarnya Kankurou-_nii_. Namanya adalah Matsuri. Dia sedang meminta nasehat dariku karena ingin membuat kejutan untuk Kanku-_nii_. Lihat wajahmu, sangat menggemaskan."

HAAAA ... jadi aku salah sangka?

"Ta-tapi, kalian kelihatan sangat mesra."

Kenapa dia malah terkikik lagi, menyebalkan.

"Itu karena kamu yang berpikir negatif. Berpikirlah positif agar wajah ini selalu kelihatan cantik."

Aku tanpa sadar hanya mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal dengannya.

"Tapi, jika begini juga sangat cantik dan mengemaskan."

Dasar tukang tipu dan gombal.

Bola mataku terbelalak saat aku merasa Gaara menarikku mendekat, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku dan setelahnya lelaki bermata panda itu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Apaaa? Dia menciumku?

Normal PoV.

"Aku suka bibirmu yang mengerucut kesal." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Sakura dan setelahnya lelaki itu mencium lembut kekasihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**A/N:**

Yang minta sekuel dari fic I love you, Mr. Arrogant! sudah terkabulkan ya, tapi tetap OS karena lagi males bikin alur untuk MC.

Ok, makasih untuk semuanya dan selamat membaca. :D

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


End file.
